Crash Into You
by houndsofhotness
Summary: Dean has a bad reputation. When he gets into trouble with the law, he's gotta do community service where he meets Carly Smith. Will she be able to change his ways or will he stay the way he is forever.


My new story. This is set as a high school story. Enjoy!

Dean Pov:

Cinncinati is always a boring place. There`s hardly anything to do. It's always cold here. Lucky for me I have friends who know where to go and just have a little fun. My best friend Roman found this place down near a river and have been there ever since. I also like to go there to piss off my enemy Seth Rollins. He is a dick, an asshole. Why do you ask that? Because he fuck with my sister heart. She loved him and he did not care. I use to like Seth. He was an alright guy until he fuck with my sister and nobody fucks with my sister. I was just about to head out and meet up with Roman when my mother stops me.

"Dean we need to talk."

"What is it Julie, I am in a hurry." I asked, frowning.

"Are you ever gonna call me Mom again?"

"Nope, now what do you want."

"Just please make sure your not out late."

"Yeah okay bye." I said and book it out of there. I got into my car and took off to Roman house. We were gonna head down to the river one more time before school starts up again on Monday. As I drove there, I was thinking back to Julie. Ever since Ron, my father left us, things haven`t been the same. My sister Anna does not trust anyone but me, Julie drinks and as for me well I get into a lot of trouble. Not bad shit where it ends me in jail, just warnings I guess you can say. I pulled up at Roman house and he hop in.

"It`s about time you got here, what took you so long."

"The bitch I'm living with."

"Oh and what did mother dearest say."

"To make sure i`m not out late." I said and laugh. I finally arrived down at the river. We got out and saw the rest of our friends.

"Hey you two, it`s about time you got here. We`re just about to smoke a joint."

"Then lit it up Chris." I said and sat my ass down on the sand. We all pass the joints around and drank some beers, chatting about normal shit.

"So Ambrose, when are you gonna fuck Paige again." Dolph asked

"Never. The girl was too crazy."

"What about Renee?" Chris asked

"Nope, girl was too whiny."

"What about that new girl." Phil said

"What new girl?" I asked

"This girl who moved down from Phoenix to live with her father."

"What? Phil are you kidding. Do you know whose daughter that is." Dolph said.

"No I am suppose too."

"That`s the Chief of Police daughter."

"No way Carly Smith is back in town." Phil said

"Yup, boobs and all." Dolph said, "I seen her the other day, sexy little thing."

"I didn`t know the chief of police has a daughter." I said.

"Yup. She was here before but she went back to Arizona with her mom, now she`s actually staying here for good." Dolph said

"How fascinating." I said and smiled.

"Woah Dean I know that look, don`t do anything stupid, besides I heard she`s taken."

"What? By who?"

"Seth Rollins." Dolph said and laugh.

"Are you kidding me. She just moved here and they are already dating."

"Actually they have already been dating for a long time."

"Well I think that should change boys." I said smiling as they laugh.

"Ambrose don't do anything stupid." Dolph said. I snort and push him.

"Be quiet you pussy." I said. Suddenly we heard some yelling and watch Seth and his gang coming over.

"Oh great here they come." Dolph said

"Dolph shut up!" Everyone yelled. Seth and his buddies finally got closer.

"Yo, Ambrose I suggest you get the fuck off my beach before me and my buddies kick you and your buddies asses." Seth said, standing right in front of me.

"Yo Sethie your blocking my view, I am admiring the ocean dick." I said. Seth laugh and kick sand on me. I got up and growl, pushing him. Roman and Chris hold me back as Seth laugh.

"What you gotta get your buddies fight your battles for you Ambrose."

"Shut the fuck up asshole or i`m gonna find your girlfriend and fuck her tight little ass." I said growling. Seth got pissed and try to punch me but miss. One of my hands was loose from Roman grip and I punch Seth in the mouth. He went tumbling down to the ground and suddenly it was a full-out brawl. I got on him and punch the shit out of him.

"Shit cops." Dolph yelled.

"This is not over Rollins." I said and ran to my car, "Roman you coming or what?" I yelled.

"Go on I`m gonna go with Chrid." He said and took off. I started my car and took off. I was driving really fast and I knew I should not be behind the real cause I have drank a lot but I did not care. Suddenly I see sirens in my rear view mirror and press on the gas, not looking where I am going, I saw a cop car coming out in front of me out of nowhere and ran my car went into it. My head hitting the steering wheel, airbag coming out.

"Oh shit."I said and groaned, grabbing my head. I heard someone open my door and I look and saw Chief Smith, "Oh shit, this is not gonna be good." I said and felt him grab me and handcuff my hands.

"Dean Ambrose you are under arrest." He said. Yup I told you this was not gonna be good.

"Do you have any idea how much shit you are in right now Dean." Julie said

"Look what happened was an accident."

"An accident? Dean you were driving under influence. You smash your car into a police car."

"Hey he came out of nowhere okay." I yelled.

"Do not talk to me that way. I don`t know what happened to you but this needs to stop. You are out of control. Coming in at night late, hanging out with your buddies, drinking, doing drugs, and sex, this is not the Dean I know."

"Your right I am not the same little boy you raise. I can do whatever I want."

"No. You are living in my house and as long as your living there you are gonna do as your told."

"Whatever." I said and rolled my eyes. Suddenly my lawyer walk inside and glare at me.

"You Dean Ambrose are in hot water." He said and sat down.

"What`s the latest news man, I am going to jail or what?"

"Nope." He said and I smiled.

"Don't smile yet. I talk with the judge and he is not happy. He said you should be in jail for what you did. Fighting with Seth Rollins down at the river with your buddies, driving and drinking, smashing chief smith cop car. Your lucky Mister Smith was not hurt."

"Fighting as well Dean, really? What did I tell you about Seth just ignore him." Julie said

"The Judge decided that jail isn`t the great punishment for you so he wants you to do community service for three years."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No i`m not. The deal is you go to school once your done you head to your community service. You will go and do all this or the judge will send your ass in jail." My lawyer said. I bang my head on the table and groan. This is all Seth and Smith fault.

"Fine. What kind of community service do I have to do."

"You will be volunteer at the hospital. You will be helping out some nurses and staff there."

"This fucking blows. I won`t be able to do this. My car is gone. I won't be able to go."

"Take the bus." Julie said and smiled.

"I really hate you." I said and got up, "Are we done here?" I asked. They did not say anything and I walk out. Julie finally came out and sighs.

"I wish you would realize what you're doing with your life Dean. Your ruining it. " She said. I ignore her and got into her crappy car. We drove back to the house in silent. I couldn't believe I have to do community service. This fucking blows. "Remember your community service starts Monday."

I got out the car when we arrived, and storm inside heading straight to my room, slamming the door. I head to my stereo and turn it on and flop on my bed. I was fucking mad as hell. I mean I know what I did was wrong but this is complete bullshit. I mean I won`t be able to hang with my friends, do what I always did. Suddenly there was a knock on my door, and Anna pop her head in.

"Hey can we talk or do you wanna be left alone."

"You can come in Anna." I said and sat up. She smiled, went over to turn my music off and sat on my bed.

"I`m sorry this is all happening to you Dean. You don`t deserve it."

"It seems like I do."

"No. You don`t. Your a good guy and the reason your like this is because of dad."

"Anna don`t..."

"No you don`t. You keep telling everyone and yourself that dad had a reason for leaving us and it was cause he was not happy but what about us? He should have thought about us before walking out that door."

"Anna I know he loves us. I mean I would do the same thing and leave."

"You would leave me." She asked

"No silly I would take you with me but now I am stuck here and gotta do stupid community service for three years."

"I still can`t believe you drank and smash into a cop car."

"Yeah well he came out of nowhere." I said.

"Mom is pretty mad."

"I don`t care what she thinks."

"Dean she is our mother rather you like it or not. And you may not think this is true but she loves you."

"Can we change the subject please."

"Fine what is this I heard you got into a fight down at the river."

"How did you find that out."

"Doesn't matter. Who was it Dean."

"It was Seth."

"What? Dean Why?"

"You know why. Every since that day you told me he..."

"Stop. I don`t wanna talk about that. Look I know you two hate each other but this feud between the two of you needs to end. You two were friends once."

"Yeah once, not anymore." I said. She came towards me and hug me.

"I know you feel the need to protect me and I love you for that but I am fine okay. I promise."

"I love you too baby sis." I said and hug her.

"Now mom left for work and it`s just us two so why don`t we go make some popcorn and some drinks and watch some movies."

"Sounds good but no chick flicks."

"Fine, but no action either."

"Okay so then Horror it is." I asked. She smiled and clap her hands.

"Horror it is." She said and grab my hand and pulling me downstairs.

The next day I got up and grab my stuff and head downstairs. Anna was sitting at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey shorty." I said and grab a bowl and pouring some cereal myself.

"Hey. Ready for our first day back." she asked.

"No but I guess it will be okay." I said.

"Hey do you mind driving me to school. I got no ride."

"Of course Dean. I can drive you."

"No he can walk." Julie said as she walk inside the kitchen.

"What? I am not walking to school. It`s too far."

"I don`t care. You will stay away from cars for now on." Julie said.

"I don`t believe this. I know I fuck up but do you really have to punish me like this." I asked. She didn`t say anything to me and turn to Anna, "Hurry up and go to school Anna." Julie said. Anna looks at me and mouths `sorry` before she leaves. I was standing there glaring at my mother, "God you are so fucking lucky you're my mother." I said and walk outside, heading towards school. While walking I heard a car horn, hocking at me. I turn around and smiled, seeing Anna pulled up in front of me. I got inside and laugh.

"Are you afraid mommy dearest will find out you drove me to school."

"Just let me worry about mom, Dean." She said and drove to school. She park her car and we got out. Suddenly I watch and saw everyone staring at me.

"Great. Just what I don`t need right now."

"Just ignore them Dean, I do." Anna said.

"Hey Ambrose." Roman yelled. I saw him and the rest of my buddies coming towards us.

"Hello Anna long time no see." Roman said.

"Hey asshole." Anna said and smiled, "I will talk to you later Dean." She said and walk off.

"That sister of yours is a spitfire."

"Yup."

"So Dean is it true?" Dolph asked.

"Is what true?" He asked.

"That you have to do community service."

"Yes it`s true now can we talk about something else."

"Sure. I got something to ask." Chris said.

"What?" I asked.

"What was it like to smash into the chief police car." He asked and I smiled.

"It felt great." I said and laugh, walking to my class. Once school was over I got a ride from Anna to the hospital. I walk inside and walk towards the information desk.

"Um excuse." I said.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes i`m Dean Ambrose. I`m here for my first day for..."

"Oh right Julie boy. Follow me." She said. I followed her until we came to a room. She knock on the door and walk inside.

"Miss Smith." She said. The girl with the brown hair turn around and my god my heart just stop. She was fucking breathtaking.

"This is Dean Ambrose, Dean this is Carly Smith, you will be working with her while your here." She said, "Have fun." She said and walk out.

"Um, it`s nice to meet you Carly."

"Miss Smith." She said

"Excuse me?"

"You don`t get to call me Carly at all. It`s Miss Smith. Look Mister Ambrose I know about your reputation and I am not gonna fall for any of your charms or your cockiness. You are here to work. If you don`t like it then leave." She said and I glare at her.

"Wow you really are like your father." I said and shook my head.

"Let`s get something clear, you do not speak of my father. Your lucky your car didn`t kill him." She said frowning at me.

"Wow someone`s in a piss off mood. What`s the matter sugar, Seth Rollins not fucking you enough." I asked and I felt her slap me.

"You are such an asshole. No wonder Seth hates you." She said and storm off. I smirk and touch my cheek where Carly slap me. This day turn out to be a wonderful day and I can`t wait for more.

That`s the end of that chapter

R&R

Sorry if this chapter seems short!


End file.
